1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a message processing method therefor that utilize a motion sensor to detect a plurality of specific knocks so as to generate message codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication device such as a smart phone and a tablet computer has become one of the necessary electronic products in everyday life because it adopts various additional functions and is easy to carry. Meanwhile, due to the popularity of communication application programs and different use requirements, operable functions are being updated continuously.
Presently, it is known that the mobile communication device may use a gravity sensor to detect the rotating operation such that a display direction of the displayed screen is changeable according to the usage state thereby improving the user experience. However, the current development trend of the mobile communication device is mostly related to the visual demand. For example, one of the development trends of the mobile communication device is to increase the screen size and the screen resolution, but increasing the screen size and the image resolution is not practical to the visually disabled users. In addition, in some conditions a user may not be able to directly hold the mobile communication device to operate, e.g. meeting. Accordingly, preferably it is desirable to allow the user to be able to operate the mobile communication device without looking at the screen so as to be adaptable to visually disabled users or operable under particular conditions.